


The Big Domestic

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Series: Domestication [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Conflict Resolution, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve goes fishin' cause Peggy's mad, attempt at comedy so a lil ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: Steve tells Peggy about Sharon. It goes just about as well as expected.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Domestication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Big Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this interview with Hayley Attwell about it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tefiSWzV-M  
> It is in the spirit of silliness that I post this, just fyi.

It was a sweltering June day, a few months after they were married, that Steve and Peggy were lounging on their living room couch thoroughly enjoying the air conditioning of their small Virginia home.Peggy’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder, her attention fixed on the large hand which she had lifted up to the light from the north facing window to examine carefully. Steve watched her, feeling his heart expand. There was only one thing nagging at him in the back of his head to mar this perfect moment.

Peggy had been very frank and honest with him about her life, including her past engagement to Fred Wells when she was nineteen and her somewhat disastrous relationship with one Daniel Sousa, head of the SSR Los Angeles branch. Guiltily Steve remembered that every time he had told her about his time in the future he had always left out one small detail…

Well, namely her niece. Or more specifically, his relationship with her niece.

Peggy made a contented noise and twisted in his hold. She kissed his cheek and trailed kisses across his face.

“Peggy…”

“Yes?” she murmured without stopping.

“I—“ She kissed his lips. He struggled, “I uh…“

“Steve?”

He put his hands over hers.

“I need to tell you something,” he said breathlessly,

She looked at him with a question between her brows.

He swallowed audibly and shifted, setting her down gently beside him.

“I, um. Well, it’s just,” he laughed nervously, “I don’t know exactly where to begin…”

*

Peggy was off the couch and across the room, one hand accusingly pointed at him from where he stood on the other side at a safe distance, arms out in helpless entreaty.

“My _niece!”_ she yelled.

“I know,” he said.

“You absolute tosser!”

 _“I know,”_ he said fervently.

“You wake up in a new century with thousands of willing girls, and you choose _my relative!”_

“Trust me, I know how bad it is.”

“Do you, Steve? Do you truly understand just how terrible that is? Do you really understand just what a complete and utter wanker that makes you?”

“Listen, in my defense I didn't actually know you two were related to begin with,” he tried.

“Did you know before you kissed her?” He looked decidedly guilty. She growled and he finally unfroze and came around the side of the couch.

“In one way it’s a compliment!” Steve knew the moment it was out of his mouth just how stupid a thing it was to say.

Peggy gave him a look that could curdle dairy. Flames practically flicked out of her eyeballs.

He shrugged, “Ok, not my best moment.”

“Indeed,” she agreed coldly.

“But in my defense, you were old!”

Peggy looked affronted on the whole. He had thankfully left out the part where he saw Sharon at the funeral. Steve internally cursed himself. He hadn't been this tongue-tied in years.

“You dated someone when I was gone,” he said reasonably.

“Do you have any relatives I should know about? Perhaps I can give one of them a call.”

_“Peggy.”_

Her hands were on her hips, not a good sign. She shook her head. “No, I just can’t... I hoped you’d had people who were there for you in the future. I couldn't stand the thought of you out there all alone. But you dated _my niece!”_

 _“I know!”_ Steve threw his hands up, finally starting to get frustrated himself. “But what was I supposed to do?!”

“I don’t know, not date my niece?!”

He let out a frustrated noise. Steve, for all his time earned wisdom, could still become roused to fight when one arose. Him and Peggy had their tempers; At least nothing about their ability to argue had diminished with the passage of years.

“What do I have to say to make you believe it wasn't that big of a deal?”

“I don't know!”

“Fine, what do you want me to do then?”

“I don't know, why don’t you just let me alone!”

“Fine, I will!”

He stormed out the front door and shut it loudly, then came back a moment later to grab his car keys. Peggy’s head went up as he walked in.

“Forgot my keys,” he mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

*

Thankfully his ruck sack was still in the back of the car from the last mission, so no harm done. He didn't think it was presumptuous to assume he would be welcome to stay at Howard’s cabin by the lake, considering he’d been offered it the day before (albeit at the time thinking he wouldn't actually be taking Howard up on it). He stopped by the Jarvis’s to pick up the keys before he set off. Thankfully Mrs. Jarvis had them and sent him off with a few goodies in a neat little picnic basket for the road. He hadn't had the heart to tell her Peggy wasn't coming along.

He arrived and found the place tidy and mostly empty, which was surprising for Howard’s usual taste in decor. Rooting around in the closet produced a rod and tackle and he decided to try his luck. He might be a city boy, but he could manage his way around a fishing pole.

*

Peggy moped around the house, taking her frustrations out on the floorboards which she paced back and forth on relentlessly, trying to square the whole thing away. Then she weeded the garden with enough vigor that Mrs. Hamilton in the house over watched her through the white picket fence with a look of trepidation and ushered little Johny inside.

By the time she was done, good and grimy, it was late and Peggy started to wonder what Steve had gotten up to. She called Mr. Jarvis and ignored his insistence that Anna was awaiting her soufflé. A moment later he was back, telling her with something akin to pity that Captain Rogers had taken up residence at Mr. Stark’s cabin for the weekend. She bid him goodnight and proceeded to go into the kitchen and help herself to a large piece of chocolate and a thick slice of leftover pie that Mrs. Jarvis had sent over a few days before.

While she scarfed them both down she pondered the day. If possible it seemed she felt worse than she did initially, now that her anger wasn't boiling over.

Steve had dated her niece. She didn't know what to make of it. Peggy hadn't known he’d dated _anyone._ And then to be hit with this.

It could have been literally anyone else. But honestly, would that have made it better?

All the times Steve had told her about the future, he had always insisted that he and Natasha were nothing but good friends. Practically brother and sister. Peggy had been satisfied, and honestly hadn't thought there was much else to be worried about, especially with the rest of the events he had told her of—civil war and running from the law to name a few. She had always just assumed that there was too much going on for him to have a romantic endeavor. And if he did he would have told her about it.

But then again, they had managed to teeter on the brink for the majority of the war, and he had been busy then, too.

Of all the people on the entire planet, when Steve had awoken up in the 21st century he had dated her niece, for however briefly. And he hadn't known at first that they were related. And her niece, if he was being truthful, which she had no reason to believe he wasn't, had apparently garnered much from her relationship with herself. In a weird way, it was a sort of compliment. Most likely a sort of projection taking place. Something familiar for him.

The thought made her want to gag.

Maybe she had been too harsh. He’d come back to her after all. Poor Sharon. To have Steve and then to lose him. Peggy knew that pain, only he hadn't willingly left her. She felt a twinge of pity for her young niece, even if it was mostly smothered by a twisted sense of satisfaction throughout the whole.

What? Steve was hers. She reserved the right to be possessive.

Peggy tucked herself into bed that night feeling very benevolent about the whole thing, and wondered what Steve was up to at that very moment.

*

The next day he entered through the front door looking like hell and smelling like sewer water. And Peggy unfortunately knew exactly what that smelled like. She peeked her head around the corner in her silk robe, book in hand from where she had been unsuccessfully trying to read it on the bed a mere few minutes ago.

She spotted him and stifled a laugh. “What happened to you?”

He gave her a flat look. “Fishing.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, I know you’re mad, but you gotta believe me—“

“I’m not mad anymore. Not particularly.”

He looked at her warily. “What does that mean?”

She swallowed and stood tall. “It means that I…understand. It wasn't your fault that you were attracted to some distant version of me.”

He quirked his eyebrows at her humorously. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

She crossed her arms. “Yes. Unless you’d prefer to try your hand at fishing again.”

He frowned but set his things down and moved closer. “Alright. Guess I deserve that one.”

“You _guess?_ I’ll have you know—“ Steve caught her by the elbows and kissed her gently.

“Missed you,” he murmured.

“You smell like a sewer,” she balked, but finally said, “I missed you too, darling. I didn't mean any of those things I said. I'm sorry.”

He kissed her again with less caution.

She pushed him away, “But go take a shower.”

He groused, but did as Peggy said.

*

After that incident Steve figured he’d been mostly forgiven, which was as well as could be hoped for, but he still knew not to bring it up ever again. Unfortunately, the topic couldn't be avoided altogether. Like when many years later Micheal’s son’s wife fell pregnant.

Peggy spoke a few words into the phone and set it back down on the receiver.

She looked at him. “They’ve decided to name her Sharon.”

Steve pointedly didn’t say anything, his head still in the newspaper.

_“Steve.”_

“What?” he shrugged innocently.

She sighed. “We can’t avoid this forever.”

“Avoid what?” he asked. Peggy gave him an unamused look.

“We’re going to have to figure some way around this, because she _is_ my niece. I was admittedly jealous before, but now she’s here. She’s real. She’ll be a _baby._ And I’ll most likely feel inclined to be offended on her behalf.”

Steve predictably seized on the easiest point. “You were jealous?”

She fixed him with her sternest look. “I’m serious. I’ll want to be a part of her life. That means you will be too.”

He shifted, looking appropriately chastened.

_“Uncle Steve.”_

He groaned. “No. Please don’t.”

“Oh,” she smiled, “oh _yes_.”

He snagged her by the arm, silencing her in the only way all of their thirty-something years of marriage had taught him how.

**Author's Note:**

> Was saving this for Steggy week but got too excited. I've been wanting to write it for ages, ever since I watched that interview.  
> Also, tosser is a real British insult that I found to be rather amusing, and decided to opt in instead of using some real bad language words :)


End file.
